When Love And Craziness Meet shorter chapters!
by Saiyia
Summary: Gohan and Videl have been best friends after Buu, now as they start to become more then friends will they be able to handle all the caos of their everday lives as well? (Gohan/Videl) (broken into shorter chapters)
1. Ducky Pajamas?

I do NOT own DragonBall or any of it s Characters! *Crosses arms and pouts*"Wish I did though. But I don't so there!"  
  
Summary: Well yes this is a Gohan and Videl story again. I know I write a lot of them but hey what can I say? Ok well this is how they get together through all theses crazy events. But don't think that just because they're going out the craziness will stop oh no it won't, on the contrary it will intensify! ****************************************************************  
  
Videl slowly opened her eyes as her annoying alarm went off. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw Majin Buu starring at her right down in her face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Videl screamed as she fell out of bed and landed in a tangled pile of blankets on the floor. Videl tried to stand up but fell flat on her face her foot tangled in the covers. Videl managed to untangle herself and stand up. She straitened out her pjs. She hated the pajamas she was wearing with a passion and couldn't wait to change into some real clothes. Her father had neglected to notice the fact that she was not a little girl anymore and for her 16th birthday he bought her a pink spaghetti strap tank top that was too small and revealed part of her stomach and pajama shorts that were the same color pink with ducks all over them and bubbles. To top off the out fit he had even bought the matching duck slippers that quacked whenever she walked. Simply put she hated the pjs she was currently wearing and was only wearing them because they were dirty because a certain Majin Buu had decided it would be funny to set them all down in a big pile on a hill covered in mud and use them as a sled to slide down and he thought the slippers would make a good pillow so he could lay down and slide all the way down. So that was why she was currently stuck in her ducky pajamas.  
  
"Buu hungry. Want food."  
  
"Well then why don't you go get some." Videl suggested in a monotone voice not really caring what Buu wanted.  
  
"Buu do! Buu do!" Buu chanted as walked right up to were her favorite outfit was hanging on the door. It was her white tank top and pink t-shirt and of course her black spandex shorts.  
  
Buu picked up her outfit off her door and ate it in one bit. "MMMMmmmm tastes like candy." Videl eyes got as big as saucers as he devoured her outfit for the day.  
  
"BUU! Why did you eat my outfit!?!"  
  
"Buu was hungry and miss Videl tell Buu to go get some food. So Buu did. Buu did. Buu did!" Videl was about to panic but remembered that she had at least 20 outfits just like it in her closet. It was her favorite outfit after all. Videl continued to walk to the closet then over heard something Buu said and her face had an expression of pure horror. And her eyes turned into bigger sized saucers. Videl full out ran to her closet and threw the door open. All her clothes and shoes were gone. 'oh no! he wouldn't' Videl whipped around as she heard a loud crunching sound it sounded like paper being crushed and fabric moved.  
  
There before her stood Majin Buu a back pack strap hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it up like a spaghetti noodle and then smiled and said. "That good Buu full now!" and he walked out of the room smiling.  
  
Videl frantically looked around her room trying to find something to wear and some shoes. She found nothing. "WAIT oh yah I didn't check under my bed!" Videl rushed to her bed and dropped to the floor looking under the bed. "Yes!" she saw something that looked like a pair of shoes. She pulled them out they weren't shoes, they were her duck slippers. The only thing she had left since all her shoes were gone. Videl put them on walked over to her bed fell face first on it and buried her head in a pillow and screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was muffled by the pillow. Videl got off her bed and went to take a shower. She started walking down the hall to her bathroom when she bumped into her father literally causing her to take a step back but not fall over.  
  
"Morning sweetpea! Guess what? Daddy has a surprise for you!"  
  
"Really?" 'OH NO! NO! Every time he gets me a surprise its something embarrassing or turns into a disaster.'  
  
"Yup it has to do with your bathroom." Videl high tailed it down the hall at full speed and opened her bathroom door and gasped. Her bathroom had been repainted pink. Everything was pink. That's not all that changed her shower curtains had ducks on them, she looked at the floor and saw a duck shaped shower mat there. Even the handles on the cabinet were little ducks. But that's not all by far she pulled back the shower curtain and found a toy rubber ducky. "So do you like it?" Hercule asked coming up behind his daughter.  
  
"......"Videl couldn't say anything she was still in shock.  
  
"Awe I knew you would love it. You like it so much you're speechless!" Hercule walked down stairs to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile back upstairs in front of the bathroom Videl's left eye began to twitch. She walked in and shut the door and took her shower. She emerged 10 minutes later felling a little better and headed down stairs for breakfast her slippers quacking the whole way down. 'Buu is going to get it one of these days.' Videl sat down at the table and was about to eat breakfast when she saw the time. "Man I'm gonna be late! Wait I have to go to school like this! WHY ME!?!" Videl screamed as she ran out the door and took to the air. She landed in front of the school and dashed in and right into her classroom. Everyone starred at her the guys were drooling and Gohan's mouth hit the floor there was Videl standing at the door of the class room with her normal pigtails in her hair and in a pink spaghetti strap tank top that revealed part of her stomach and in pink duck pajama shorts and matching duck slippers. ' she looks really cute today even though I think she is going to kill someone soon. Hope its not me.'  
  
Videl looked around the class and saw the look the guys were giving her. She sent them a death glare and they all turned away. If looks could kill all the guys would be dead except for Gohan since Videl liked him a lot.  
  
Gohan forced his mouth closed as he saw Videl try and make her way towards her seat next to him. The keyword there was tried she stopped because the class was laughing and because the teacher told her to stop. Every time she took a step a loud quack from each slipper was heard. Before Videl could yell the teacher asked her a question.  
  
"Miss Satan where is your homework? And you're other school things?"  
  
"Well you see they were eaten by a pink blob in my house ."  
  
"MISS SATAN do not make excuses because of your own mistakes."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts now take you seat next to Mr. Son."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Videl walked up to her seat and sat next to Gohan. The teacher went on teaching her lesson. Videl sighed and looked down a piece of hair falling in her face. Gohan reached over and tucked that strand of hair behind her ear causing her to turn and look at Gohan.  
  
"Videl you ok?" Gohan whispered.  
  
Before Videl could answer her watch beeped and the Chief's voice was heard over the intercom on the watch.  
  
"Videl! Come quick there is a bank being robbed!"  
  
"Can't you handle it yourselves? I'm a uggghhh a bit busy here." 'Yah try trying to get out of fighting crime in my pajamas!'  
  
"But Videl we need your help! We can't do it on our own!"  
  
"Fine! Ok ok! Ill see you in like a few minutes." Videl got up and started walking out the door mumbling about how stupid the police force was and how they couldn't take care of themselves. She got two feet before Gohan grabbed her hand causing her to blush and stop.  
  
"Videl are you sure you can handle this? Want some help?"  
  
"Sure lets get out of here Gohan." Gohan got up still holding her hand neither realizing this and they walked out of the door before the door shut it was thrown open by the teacher. Gohan and Videl turned around to stare at her.  
  
"SON GOHAN YOU GET BACK INTO THAT CLASS-ROOM YOUNG MAN! MISS SATAN IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE BUT YOU ARE NOT NOW GET GOING!" the teacher pointed at the door and started tapping her foot waiting for him to obey.  
  
Gohan couldn't take her nagging anymore every time he tried to help Videl this happened and every time he gave in. Well not this time. Gohan pushed the button on his watch making his Sayiaman costume appear then shouted at the teacher. "There are ya happy? Can I go now?"  
  
"Uh ha." The teacher mumbled.  
  
"Its about time!" with that Gohan and Videl ran up to the roof leaving the teacher standing in the hall wide eyed.  
  
As they flew towards the bank Gohan couldn't take it anymore and was just to curious wondering how Videl got stuck in her pj's. "Uhhh Videl?"  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Umm why are you wearing your pajamas?"  
  
"I'll tell you later ok?"  
  
"Alright how about we go to my house after school?"  
  
"Alright sounds good."  
  
Gohan and Videl looked down and saw that they were approaching the bank. They sped up a little with a sudden burst of ki and landed in front of the bank a few seconds later.  
  
Videl gritted her teeth in annoyance. She could feel everyone starring at her. "What is this stare at Videl day or something!?!" Videl yelled at everyone who was starring which was everyone except for Gohan.  
  
"I don't know let me check." Said one of the policemen as he pulled out his day planner. Everyone sweat dropped. "Nope today is see how many embarrassing pictures you can get of Videl day." Everyone fell over animae style even the crook. As soon as fell Videl had fallen on the ground from shock about 20 flashes from cameras went off. Videl hopped to her feet a loud quacking was heard.  
  
"Alright who has the cameras?" A few stray reporters started running off. "Oh Sayiaman, if you don't fix this right now you'll regret it later." Videl said sweetly smiling a stunned Gohan. Gohan gulped and looked at the crook then his eyes flashed and the cameras exploded. "Thank you. And as for you!" Videl said as she starred at the crook who was getting up. "Give up now and we'll go easy on you!"  
  
"Awww what's the little baby going to do if I don't? especially in her ducky pajamas. Oh I'm so scared." The crook said sarcastically. Videl took a step forward and a loud quack was heard. The crook fell over laughing Videl flew over and landed by the crook and kicked him in the stomach but he still kept laughing. Videl took off her right duck slipper and hit the crook with it over and over again. A loud quack was made with each hit.  
  
After a few minutes of laughing at the scene of Videl beating up a bad guy in her pj's with a duck slipper Gohan walked over to Videl. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Videl, he's out cold I think you can stop now."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Sayiaman!" Videl whipped around so she was facing him his arms still around her she whacked Gohan over the head with the duck slipper playfully. Gohan sweatdropped. After Videl had hit him with her slipper she smiled satisfied then said sweetly. "Let's go Sayiaman."  
  
"Whatever you say Videl."  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
"That made no sense."  
  
"I know." 'Mind games are so fun.' Videl thought as she saw Gohan's confused face. She just laughed and started to take off heading towards school Gohan flying right beside her. Gohan and Videl landed on the school roof a little while later.  
  
Videl went to go open the door that leads to the stairs but when she turned the doorknob the door didn't open. She got frustrated and started pulling on the door and put a foot on the door to give her more pulling power her other foot on the ground for balance.  
  
"Uhh Videl?" Gohan said as he came up behind Videl.  
  
"Not now Gohan. I'm kinda busy here."  
  
"But Videl."  
  
"Not now Gohan."  
  
"Alright but don't say I didn't try to tell you. Here Videl." Gohan walked up to the door and placed his hand over Videl's hands causing her to blush as he turned the doorknob in the opposite direction,. The door flung open and Videl fell back landing on her butt. Gohan chuckled and offered a hand to her, which she graciously accepted. He easily pulled her to her feet.  
  
Videl walked through the open door and started walking down the stairs Gohan close behind. Videl slipped and was about to fall when Gohan quickly wrapped his strong arms around her waist stopping her fall. She turned around so she facing him and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and the starring contest began. They started to lean closer to each other the gap between them closing. Their faces were only inches apart when the bell rang causing the two teens to jump. Gohan lost his balance and managed to say "Uh oh." Before they started to tumble down the stairs.  
  
Finally they landed at the bottom of the stairs Gohan on top of Videl. It looked like they were wresting their fingers were interlocked and the second round of the starring contest began. Both blushed as they realized the position they were in and scrambled to separate. Once they succeeded they said. "Sorry!" at the exact same time. Then burst out in laughter at the whole incident. Gohan suddenly stopped when he realized something.  
  
"Arggh we are going to be late! Come on Videl!" Gohan grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway Videl literally being dragged behind him. They got to their math class two seconds later. Literally. Gohan let go of her hand as he sat down in his seat and sighed and Videl stumbled into her seat feeling a bit light headed from being drug down the hallway at the speed of light. The tardy bell rang and both were relieved to be on time and sighed simultaneously. The teacher walked in and began to babble about something or other Videl didn't really know what seeing how she wasn't paying attention the slightest bit.  
  
Videl leaned her head on her hand and starred off at nothing in particular. Gohan reached over and tapped Videl on the shoulder startling her out of her trance.  
  
"Waaaah!" Videl screamed as she fell backwards out of her chair in shock. 'Oh man she is going to kill me later.' Gohan cringed as he thought of all the horrible things Videl could do if she got mad enough.  
  
"MISS SATAN! I don't think it very funny that you try to interrupt my class. Now sit back down and not fall out of your chair this time!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Videl muttered as she quickly sat down blushing and starred at the table.  
  
The bell rang signaling that class was over.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Gohan said as he and Videl walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Don't worry about it Gohan."  
  
"Uh ok, ummm do you want to go get some lunch?" Videl was about to answer when someone answered for her.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but Videl is my girl. Isn't that right baby?" Sharpener asked directing that last part at Videl.  
  
Sharpener walked over to Videl and put his arm around her shoulders. Videl reached up and put both her hands over his hand holding his hand. Gohan was in shock normally every time Sharpener tried that she just plain punched Sharpener and kept walking but here she was holding his hand. 'What the? Oh wait I know that look. I thank Dende that I'm not Sharpener right now.' Gohan thought as he saw a evil smirk appear on Videl's face. Sharpener saw the smile but didn't catch its double meaning. 'Ha take that nerd! I finally got my girl.' Sharpener thought as he watched Videl keep on smiling.  
  
Videl's grip on Sharpener's hand tightened causing him to wince slightly in pain. "Videl, baby, you are holding a little tight."  
  
"Oh really I am?" 'Come on just a little longer before my plan goes into action. The janitor should be coming around here soon.'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh I'm oh so sorry." Videl said a little too sweetly as she loosened her grip then tightened it suddenly when the Janitor walked around the corner. 'right on schedule!' Videl tossed Sharpener over her shoulder sending him flying into the Janitor's big trash bin. The Janitor didn't notice and dumped the trash and Sharpener down the trash shoot. Gohan and Videl ran over to the window over the trash bin and watched as Sharpener tumbled out of the trash chute landing in a pile of garbage with a dumbstruck look on his face. Videl opened the window and yelled. "Sharpener?"  
  
"Yah baby?"  
  
"If you EVER call me that again I promise I will do something worse then this!" Videl threatened as she glared at him.  
  
"Oh you know you love me baby."  
  
"Sharpener!"  
  
"What?" Gohan and Videl sweatdropped and fainted at the sheer stupidity of his answer. Videl stood up and helped Gohan up. Gohan and Videl started idly chatting still by the window. While down below the window Sharpener was still sitting in the dumpster thinking about what to do next.  
  
"Gohan you are not going to win that easily! I'll get Videl to be my girlfriend if it kills me!" Sharpener pulled out a book that read How To Sneak Up On Someone For Dummies. Sharpener looked through the table of contents and stopped on a chapter called, So You've Been Thrown Out a Window?. Sharpener turned to the corresponding page and began to read. Step one pull out suction cups. Step two put them on your feet and step three climb up the wall. Step four climb through the window. Step five: take off suction cups. Step six follow previous instructions correctly if you fail which you probably will see corresponding chapter for further information on what you should do about it. Sharpener pulled out his complementary suction cups that came with the book and put them on and began to climb up the wall to the window. Finally he reached the top and put his hands on the ledge and was about to pull himself up when Videl turned around and closed the window. Sharpener yelled in pain and fell back down landing in the dumpster sweatdropping with swirlies in his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** "Opps I forgot to shut the window." Videl turned around and shut the window. She could have sworn she heard some yell then a thud but brushed the thought aside and went back to talking to Gohan.  
  
"So lets go get some lunch ok?"  
  
"Alright Videl lets go I'm starving!"  
  
"Well I hope your not that hungry or the school will be out of food!" Videl teased and Gohan fake pouted and answered.  
  
"Hey! I would not eat all the school food it tastes weird!"  
  
"Yah I agree. You know I don't really think its real food either."  
  
"Why don't we buy the pizza they order that from Pizza hut."  
  
"Good idea Gohan." Gohan and Videl walked into the cafeteria and got in line. They got they're food and sat down at a empty table. Gohan goes to take a bite of his pudding but someone bumps into him knocking the pudding out of his hands causing the pudding cup to go flying and land on Videl's head.  
  
"...Gohan!" Videl growled as she got the pudding drip off her hair and she tried to get it out.  
  
"Uggh Videl I didn't mean ARRGh!" Gohan got smacked in the face with Videl's greasy piece of pizza. The pizza slide down face and into his lap. Gohan pick up the pizza and throws it at Videl who dodges altering the course of the flying pizza making it hit Erasa in the back of the head. Erasa turns around and throws her mash potatoes at the guy next to Gohan who throws some weird looking thing back at her missing, hitting someone else and so the circle continued until it was an all out food fight/war. Gohan and Videl crawled on the floor and out of the cafeteria.  
  
Once they were out of the cafeteria they sighed relived they only got hit by what they threw at each other.  
  
"Well today has been interesting."  
  
"Yah you can say that again Gohan."  
  
"Well today has been interesting."  
  
"Gohan you weren't supposed to say that again I was kidding!"  
  
"Oh. Heh well we better head to class."  
  
"But Gohan."  
  
"What Videl?"  
  
"You still have pizza grease on your face." Videl laughed as Gohan touched his face to see and pulled it away and it was stained with grease. Gohan made a funny face then grabbed a napkin out of his pocket and wiped it off.  
  
"Why do you have a napkin in your pocket Gohan?"  
  
"My mom makes me take everything with me just incase."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Weird I know."  
  
"Yah. You could say that. Oh great we get to go to History now Whoopie!" Videl said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't sound too excited Videl."  
  
"Ok I won't."  
  
Gohan and Videl started walking to history class chatting the whole way there. While Gohan and Videl were walking to their History class Sharpener was arriving back at school.  
  
Sharpener had walked home and took a shower and was now dressed in clean clothes heading back to school. "I'll sneak up on Videl and Gohan through the cafeteria window." Sharpener pulls out his How To Sneak Up On Someone For Dummies and turns to a chapter titled So Going Through the Window Above the Dumpster Didn't Work?. Step one take out grappling gun bought from the Batman and Robin Souvenir shop. Step two shoot it through the cafeteria window. Step three climb up into the cafeteria.  
  
Sharpener got out the Bat Girl grappling gun and aimed it at the window. Sharpener shoots the gun breaking the window and starts to climb up. He reaches and stood on the window edge. "YAH! I GOT YOU NOW VIDEL HAHAHA!" Sharpener is now laughing evilly or trying to anyways and everyone is slightly annoyed.  
  
"Shut up!" cried a random person. Sharpener just kept laughing.  
  
"How about we get him?" Erasa suggested as she smiled evilly and picked up a plate full of school macaroni and cheese. Everyone cheered and picked up their ammo and threw it at Sharpener. Sharpener was pummeled with every type of school food imaginable. He got hit by school macaroni and cheese, pudding, school chili, tuna noodle casserole, and worst of all, the school mystery meat special covered in school made gravy. All the food hit him and made him fall back out the window.  
  
The Janitor happened to be walking by and Sharpener landed in the bucket again this time it was full of gym towels. "Not again!" Janitor looks down and sees Sharpener in the towel basket.  
  
"Hey you whippersnapper you get outa there ya here!?!" the Janitor barked annoyed.  
  
"I can't! I'm stuck!"  
  
"Don't you back talk me boy!" The Janitor pulled Sharpener out of the towel bin by his ear and started dragging him towards the principal's office. He made him sit down in a chair until his name was called. Sharpener was called and went to get up only to find he was stuck to the chair. "Great. Just great."  
  
"Sharpener! Get in here!" the principal yelled sticking his head out of the office door. Sharpener stood up the chair coming with him and attempted to walk in the principal's office but got stuck in the door because of the chair.  
  
The principal pushed the button on the intercom and spoke. "Will Janitor Bob please report to my office, we have a Mister Sharpener stuck to a chair, which is stuck in the doorframe of my office, that is all." Sharpener's eyes got as big as saucers as he realized the whole school heard that. Laughter could be heard throughout the halls.  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the school Gohan and Videl sit in their History class waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
"So Videl do you still want to come over after school?"  
  
"Yah of course. Anywhere is better than at home with Buu. Besides I wouldn't be surprised if he ate my whole house."  
  
"Hey Videl Hey Gohan!" Erasa said as she sat down in her seat next to Videl.  
  
"Hi Erasa." Gohan said as he smiled at his friend. Videl however had other plans.  
  
"Hi Erasa! Oh can I borrow some shoes? Please?"  
  
"Gee I don't if I have any extra ones. I might have some in my locker." Erasa answered as she had a look on her face that said maybe, maybe not I don't remember. "Come on Videl lets go check really quick." Erasa got up and headed toward the door.  
  
Videl was still sitting in her seat thinking about how happy she was to get out of her slippers. 'Yes finally I can get out of these quacking monstrosities!" "YAH!" Videl stood up and threw her fist in the air out of excitement. Everyone just starred at her wondering what was going on. Gohan took Videl's hand and gave it a gentle tug to get her attention.  
  
"What Gohan?" Videl asked perfectly calm as she looked at Gohan who was obviously trying to get her attention.  
  
"Shouldn't you be out there getting shoes from Erasa?"  
  
"Oh yah!" Videl said she had been so happy that she could finally get rid of the slippers she almost forgot. She dashed to the front door of the classroom when it suddenly opened. There stood Mr. Thompson about to walk into class when he was literally ran over by Videl who was too excited to even notice he was there. The teacher got up with a dumbstruck look on his face as he turned to face his now laughing class.  
  
"Umm well class lets try and get started seeing how it's going to be a very eventful day full of surprises." The sensi commented as he glanced at the now closed door glaring at it. "Ahem please take out your history books and turn to chapter 26 Sec. 2 and read the chapter then complete questions 1- 5." The class groaned as they took out their books and began to work.  
  
While in the hall at Erasa's locker Videl stood there trying to be patient tapping her foot with her arms crossed scowling a little.  
  
"Come on Erasa! We have to get to class."  
  
"Just a second Videl." 'What was my locker combo again? Hmmm I just can seem to remember.' Erasa thought as she tried random combinations of different numbers.  
  
"Erasa please...please tell me you didn't forget your combination."  
  
"Oh yah I think I did. No worries ill get it open eventually!"  
  
"I don't have time to wait for eternity you know we should be in our history class. Here just let me open it." Videl walked over and entered the locker combo quickly and went to open the locker door but was stopped by Erasa.  
  
"Videl I don't think you should do that.."  
  
"Why not? How much could you possibly have in a school locker?" Videl said as she opened the locker door and was buried beneath Erasa's extra clothes, books, folders, papers, make up, a locker mirror, her gym uniform, and last but not least a pair of sparkly pink tennis shoes.  
  
Videl's ki went up as she got buried by all the things in Erasa's locker. Gohan quirked a eyebrow as he felt her ki raise. 'Gee I wonder what could have gone wrong now. I better go make sure everything is ok.' Gohan raised his hand in the air catching the sensi's attention.  
  
"Yes Mr. Son?"  
  
"Sir can I go to the restroom?"  
  
"Yes you may.but Gohan you had better come back to class or you sir will be spending a afternoon in detention."  
  
"Yes sir." Gohan replied as he hurried out into the hall. Gohan got into the hall and saw a big pile of stuff one the floor next to Erasa's locker. Erasa had a look that said uh oh on her face as she starred at her pile of stuff. Gohan blinked then realized that Videl must be under the pile of stuff.  
  
"Erasa where is Videl?" Erasa merrily pointed to the pile proving Gohan's suspicions. Sure enough two seconds later the pile moved and a groan could be heard as a hand made its way to the surface of the pile. Gohan rushed forward and grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her to her feet and out of the pile.  
  
"Thank you Gohan, as for you Erasa.What exactly is in that locker!?! You're room or something!?!" Videl growled at Erasa who smiled sheepishly at Videl before taking a deep breath and then answering.  
  
"Well lets see her there my extra clothes incase I need a new outfit in the middle of the day, there is my gym uniform and then the matching socks to that, also there are my hairspray, cuz I don't want my hair getting all messed up after gym, there's all my make up that I own just incase so I will always be prepared, oh yeah and then I have all my class stuff, like all my books, pencils, paper, a locker mirror because you never know when one of those might come in handy, also I have shoes in there to match all my outfits and I can't forget all of my jewelry, there's my necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings and oh yeah my lunch is in there too." Erasa said all in one breath while Gohan and Videl stood near by starring at the girl in shock. There was no way that was humanely possible that she could fit all of that in that tiny locker! But yet she did. "Oh yeah here Videl. Catch." Erasa threw Videl the pink sparkling tennis shoes.  
  
Videl caught the shoes easily and looked at them in mock horror. "Uhh Erasa do you have any other shoes?"  
  
"Oh sorry Videl but those are the only ones I have left. Besides they match your outfit."  
  
Videl sweatdropped and thanked her friend. "Alright thanks Erasa."  
  
"Yikes guys we better get back to class!" Gohan and Erasa and as well as Videl raced around the corner Videl in the lead. The poor unsuspecting Mr. Thompson was wondering what the commotion outside his classroom was all about. So he opened the door. As soon as the door opened Videl came running in running over her sensi followed by Gohan then Erasa. Once they were all in their seats they looked around for their sensi and saw him lying face first on the ground. With swirlies in his eyes.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other panicking as they pieced together what must have happened. "Uh Oh!" they said at the same time as they saw the Mr. Thompson get up and rub his head.  
  
"Uggghhh what happened?" He mumbled as he stared at the class.  
  
"Nothing sir you just tripped and hit your head on the door." Videl said quickly as her sensi just turned and glared at the door.  
  
"Never did like that door." He whispered to himself. As he turned and continued to teach his class.  
  
The class continued on as if nothing had happened. The teacher droned on and on about some war that Gohan had already learned when he was in 5th grade and Videl was too bored to even care. The whole class literally ran out the door as the bell sounded signaling school was over.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked to their lockers throwing their things in and grabbing what they needed for the weekend. It was Friday after all.  
  
Little did Gohan and Videl know they were being watched. Sharpener watched as Gohan had the nerve to talk to HIS girl. He pulled out his book How to Sneak up on Someone for Dummies and flipped through the contents.  
  
**************************************************** Well looks like Sharpener is trying to sneak up on Videl again. Will he succeed this time and what other surprise are in store for Gohan and Videl? Read and find out for yourselves!  
  
Later, DBZGirl 


	2. Surprises and the Frying Pan trio?

I do NOT own DragonBall or any of it s Characters! *Crosses arms and pouts*"Wish I did though. But I don't so there!"  
  
Summary: Well yes this is a Gohan and Videl story again. I know I write a lot of them but hey what can I say? Ok well this is how they get together through all theses crazy events. But don't think that just because they're going out the craziness will stop oh no it won't, on the contrary it will intensify! **************************************************************** Little did Gohan and Videl know they were being watched. Sharpener watched as Gohan had the nerve to talk to HIS girl. He pulled out his book How to Sneak up on Someone for Dummies and flipped through the contents. He stopped on a chapter called So You Got Knocked Out of the Cafeteria Window? And turned to the corresponding page. Step one hide behind something without being seen. Step two hide somewhere else and don't let someone see you. Step three continue until you reach the person you wish to sneak up on. Sharpener dove behind a person who was walking by then switched and plastered himself against the wall walking along it trying not to be seen. Erasa walked by and looked at him weird Sharpener closed his eyes and said.  
  
"You can't see me! You only think you can! I am only a figment of your imagination."  
  
"Umm OK I'm going to go home now. Later Sharpener."  
  
"By.er I mean you didn't see me!" Sharpener called after Erasa gaining weirder looks from people passing by. Sharpener continued sneaking toward an unsuspecting Videl or so he thought.  
  
Videl stopped as she heard Erasa yell bye Sharpener. She turned around and saw him pathetically trying to sneak up on her. As soon as she turned around he dove behind the nearest trashcan. Videl turned around closed her locker then started banging her head hard against her locker, while she kept mumbling to herself but Gohan heard with his super saiyain hearing.  
  
"Why me? Why me?" Videl asked a little louder as she banged her head against her locker again. She went to bang her head on the locker again but ended up hitting Gohan's hand instead. She stopped and looked at Gohan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Videl turned around and pointed behind her Gohan following her gaze and saw sharpener getting closer to them. "Oh." Gohan said understanding what was making her upset it sure was getting annoying Sharpener sneaking up on them or trying to.  
  
Videl turned around and Gohan pretended he never saw Sharpener. Gohan and Videl continued talking till sharpener made his way to about a foot behind Videl. Videl knew he was going try and tackle her she just had this feeling he would.  
  
"Not again.Three.Two. One." Videl whispered as soon as she said one she stepped to the side and Sharpener landed face first on the ground. Videl was right and he did try to tackle her and failed miserably. Gohan couldn't help it and burst out laughing at the look on Sharpener's face. Videl couldn't help but laugh also.  
  
"See at least I can make my baby laugh." Sharpener said as he got up off the floor. Videl was angry and glared at Sharpener.  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me that!?!" Videl yelled at Sharpener. "I'm warning you Sharpener one more time and you'll regret it."  
  
"Ok baby."  
  
"ARRRGGGGGHHH!" Videl grabbed her duck slipper off the floor and started smacking him over the head with just like she did to the crook only harder. Then she put that slipper down which happened to be the right then picked up the left and continued where she left off. She pushed a now dazed Sharpener on the ground and grabbed his foot.  
  
"Gohan Super glue now please." Gohan reached in his pocket and handed Videl a tube of Super glue. Videl took the sup glue gratefully and thanked Dende her slippers were huge she filled the bottom of one slipper with super glue and put it on Sharpener's foot. Then did the same to the other. Videl stood up satisfied with her work and turned to Gohan who was smirking at her.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said your mom made you take everything in case were you?" Videl asked as she gave Gohan a sly smile.  
  
"Nope."  
  
" Oh all for the better! I at least warned him."  
  
"Yes you did. I'm just glad I'm not him. Maybe he'll leave you alone now."  
  
"I doubt that but I can dream can't I?"  
  
"Yup you sure can. You ready to get going Videl?"  
  
"Yah come one hurry before he wakes up." Videl said as she grabbed Gohan's hand causing him to blush as she dragged him to the roof. Once they arrived on the roof Videl jumped into the air and started flying. First she was dragging Gohan behind her in the air until he flew up on his own and caught up with Videl.  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan who was blushing. 'Why would he be embarrassed.Oh no!' Videl thought as she threw a glance down at their hands. They were still holding hands. 'Oh how embarrassing! I can't believe I did that.' Videl released his hand suddenly. Gohan frowned for a second then smiled again. 'Awe man, she noticed. Wait a second could she feel the same way? Could she love me too?'  
  
"Sorry Gohan." Videl whispered, but Gohan heard her.  
  
"Its alright Videl. I don't mind." They smiled at each other and kept flying. 'Could I be any more obvious!?!' Gohan mentally slapped himself at his comment. ' I know I'm forgetting something but what? I just can't seem to recall what it is. Oh well probably wasn't that important anyways.'  
  
Gohan looked down and saw his house approaching. He tried to sense if his mom and brother were home but made a surprising discovery. 'Oh no! I just remembered we were having that big reunion at my house today. ACK! Videl is going to kill me. Maybe she won't notice. Oh who am I kidding how is she not going to notice all those people at my house?' Gohan got a panicked look on his face and glanced over at Videl.  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan and was surprised to see that he was panicking. 'Hmm I wonder what's wrong with him.' "Hey Gohan what's wrong?"  
  
"Uh nothing! Nothing is wrong! Why would something be wrong?" Gohan said all too quickly earning him a strange look from Videl.  
  
"Alright Gohan. Whatever you say."  
  
"Uh Videl?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You would never kill me right?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"Gohan why would you ask me something like that? Of course I would never do that besides I couldn't kill you anyways you're my best friend and if you were gone than that would mean Erasa would b my best friend and Oh DENDE NO that would make Sharpener my second best friend!" Videl cringed at the thought. Gohan relaxed a little after her answer. 'ok maybe this wont be so bad after all. I mean what could happen?' Gohan had no idea what how much he was going to regret thinking that later.  
  
Gohan and Videl landed in the front of Gohan's house facing the opposite direction of the house. Videl turned around and gasped. Everyone was silent as they starred at Videl. Videl looked around and remembered who everyone was. She couldn't believe they were all there, all of them the entire Zsenshi and she was dressed like a toddler. Everyone that was there included Chi Chi, Goten, Trunks, Marron, Vegeata, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Ox King, Chiaotzu, Tien, Master Roshi, Oolong, Paur and even Piccalo. Videl turned and glared at Gohan.  
  
"Uh heh Videl, it's the funniest thing it must have slipped my mind that we were having the reunion at my house this year. Heh."  
  
"How in Dende's name could you forget this?" Videl half growled at Gohan.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan answered honestly then gave Videl the puppy dog eyes and asked. " I'm sorry please don't be mad at me Videl."  
  
Videl sighed no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stay mad at Gohan. "I just can't stay mad at you Gohan." Gohan smiled and walked over and gave Videl a hug. Chi Chi coughed getting their attention. Videl went over to talk to Chi Chi and Gohan went over to talk to Piccalo.  
  
"Why hello Videl dear, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Chi Chi how are you?"  
  
"I'm great."  
  
"Hi Videl." Videl looked over to where the voice came from and noticed it was Bulma.  
  
"Oh hi Bulma. Umm could I ask you guys a big favor?"  
  
"Sure." Chi Chi and Bulma said at the same time.  
  
"Could I borrow something to wear please? I can't stand these sorry excuse for pajamas anymore, I've been stuck in them all day."  
  
"Ohhh I know you can wear my wedding dress it'll fit you perfectly!" Chi Chi said as she got little hearts in her eyes imaging Videl and Gohan getting married.  
  
"Videl you can wear one of my spare outfits." Bulma commented seeing the look on Videl's face when Chi Chi said that could wear her wedding dress.  
  
"What? Why would she want to borrow one of your outfits when she could wear my beautiful wedding dress?" Chi Chi asked Bulma half glaring at her. Bulma accepted the challenge and answered back with the same fire in her voice.  
  
"Why would she want to wear that any?"  
  
"Well because it tens times better than any of your clothes besides its special it's the my wedding dress!"  
  
"She obviously doesn't want to wear it! just look at the look on her face and see!" Bulma replied cleverly. Videl just starred at them and sweatdropped. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
"She only has that look on her face because she doesn't want to wear one of your outfits!"  
  
"Oh really well why don't we ask Vegeata what he thinks? That way we'll get a straight answer."  
  
"There is no way I am going to ask the stubborn ego inflated Vegeata his opinion." Chi Chi said stubbornly.  
  
"So at least my husband didn't think getting married was food!" Bulma answered back being just as stubborn.  
  
"Alright Bulma that's it!" Chi Chi pulled out her frying pan and raised it up ready for battle.  
  
"Show me what you got Chi." Bulma said as she pulled out her own frying pan and got in a fighting stance Vegeata taught her. Chi Chi also got in a fighting stance and charged at Bulma. So the frying pan war began.  
  
Gohan had heard the yelling and walked over to ask Videl what it was all about.  
  
"Videl what's going on?" Gohan asked as he came up behind Videl. Videl turned around and sweatdropped.  
  
"Well I asked them if I could borrow some clothes so I can change and your mom wants me to wear her wedding dress and Bulma wants me to wear one of her outfits. And they were arguing why I should wear either the wedding dress or one of Bulma's extra outfits and then your mom insulted Vegeata because Bulma wanted his opinion on who was right. So Bulma made a comment about your dad thinking marriage was food. Then you're mom pulled out her frying pan and challenged Bulma to the Battle of the frying pans. She accepted and well here we are."  
  
Gohan sweatdropped as Videl finished telling him what he wanted to know. "Yup that's my Mom and Bulma for you."  
  
"Gohan who do you think is going to win?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you, because I don't know."  
  
As Gohan said this Bulma actually managed to knock Chi Chi's frying pan in the air and it landed on the ground with a thud. Everyone was in shock that she actually won.  
  
"Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
  
"Well Bulma you beat me that's why. Only because I decided to save the wedding dress for their wedding. So I let you win." Chi Chi stated as everyone sweatdropped and fainted anime style Gohan and Videl both blushing like mad.  
  
"Come on Videl I'll find you a outfit to wear."  
  
"Ok thanks Bulma." Bulma walked into the house Videl following. Once they got inside the house Bulma pulled out a capsule and opened it. a dark denim mini skirt, dark denim jacket, a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top, and black boots came out folded neatly on the floor.  
  
"Here you go Videl. These will look very nice on you they should be the right size." Videl starred wide at the clothes.  
  
"Uhh Bulma is this the only spare outfit you have?"  
  
"Sorry kiddo it's my only one." Bulma said with a little laugh at the look of horror on Videl's face. "But you know you could always keep wearing your pj's or wear Chi Chi wedding dress." Bulma said teasingly. Videl gulped grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom to change saying a quick thank you as she fled the room. Bulma laughed as the teen ran from the room and then headed back outside.  
  
"Bulma where's Videl?"  
  
"She's inside changing she should be out here any minute now. She almost had a heart attack at the clothes I lent her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why don't you go in there and talk to her yourself."  
  
"Alright why not." Gohan said as he walked into the house and took a seat on the living room couch and waited for Videl.  
  
Videl groaned as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom in her new outfit and then into the living room. She didn't notice Gohan sitting on the couch until he said something.  
  
"Videl you.you look." Gohan trailed off at a loss for words there stood Videl in denim mini skirt and matching jacket and a blue spaghetti strap tank top that showed off part of her stomach, and black boots that came up to her knees.  
  
"What Gohan? I look horrible or like a freak? Take your pick because I'm having trouble deciding."  
  
"No not at all Videl, you look beautiful." Gohan managed to say while he blushed a deep red.  
  
"Th.. Thank you. You really think so?"  
  
"Mhhhmm. Uhh Videl can I ask you something?" Gohan said patting a place beside him on the couch telling her to sit down without actually saying it out loud. She took a seat next to him on the couch and looked at him waiting for him to continue.  
  
"So Gohan what did you want to ask me?"  
  
Gohan took her hands in his and held them gently. Videl blushed and looked at Gohan. "Videl well I err don't really know how to tell you this but I."  
  
"You what?" Videl asked getting more curious as to what he had to say by the second.  
  
"Well I love you Videl, will you be my girlfriend?" Gohan asked looking at the floor. The wood floor had suddenly became more interesting then before.  
  
"Gohan I love you too and yes I'll be your girlfriend." Videl said with a smile on her face. Gohan jerked his head up and looked at her surprise all the while thinking. 'She said yes! She actually said yes! I cant believe it.' Gohan looked into her eyes and smiled as huge smile. They both leaned in closer but were interrupted as they heard Gohan's mom yell from outside.  
  
"YAH I'm GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" Gohan and Videl whipped around and looked at the window noticing that the curtains were pulled away and everyone was starring at them smiling. Well everyone except for Roshi who was looking at a magazine. Dende forbid what was in it.  
  
"Uhh Gohan I think we have a audience."  
  
"So I've noticed." Gohan stood up off the couch followed by Videl. Gohan gently released her right hand but held her left hand in his right and walked out the door. As they walked outside everyone noticed Videl's new amusable for the first time. They all thought she looked nice in her new outfit but didn't say a word. Master Roshi however was not at a loss for words.  
  
Roshi walked up to Videl and starred at her before saying. "Hey baby how about me and you take a walk later? Huh Whadaya say?" You see Roshi didn't know that Gohan and Videl were going out and boy was he in for a surprise.  
  
Gohan growled irritated that he would even suggest something like that he was ancient compared to Videl. That was just wrong.  
  
"No I will NOT go on a walk with you! And DON'T I repeat DON'T call me baby ever again or Dende help me I don't know what I'll do." Videl said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Whatever you say sweethang." Roshi said attempting to sound sly. Keyword there would be attempting.  
  
"WILL YOU LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE ALREADY!?!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
" Girlfriend? Oh sorry there Gohan it's just she's so pretty and I cant help but." Videl and Gohan got a look of horror and anger on their face's realizing what he was implying.  
  
"PERVERT!" Videl screamed as she started chasing Roshi. Videl stopped mid chase as she ran past Chi Chi.  
  
"Chi Chi I don't mean to be a bother or anything but do you have a frying pan that I could borrow please?" Videl asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Chi Chi smiled and handed Videl a frying pan identical to the frying pan of doom. "Oh course dear. I was going to wait for your birthday to give this to you but now seems like a good time."  
  
"Wow cool my own frying pan! Thanks Chi Chi!" Videl gave Chi Chi a hug.  
  
"Your welcome dear. Now why don't you go give it a test run?" 'That way by the time you marry Gohan you'll be a professional.' Chi Chi added silently in her thoughts.  
  
"Ok!" Videl cried happily and started chasing Roshi again. All the guys' sweatdropped. It was bad enough to find out Bulma had got her own frying pan and now Videl had one too it was just too much. Now they had to watch out for Chi Chi's frying pan of doom, Bulma's the frying pain of terror, and Videl's frying pan of torture. Gohan gulped. 'Gee thanks a lot MOM!' Gohan thought as he watched Roshi being chased by a determined Videl. Just because she was in a skirt didn't mean she couldn't run and boy could she run fast!  
  
"Awe don't be sore beautiful I didn't mean nothing by you know I couldn't help.." Roshi called over his shoulder at Videl.  
  
"That's it! Get back here old man!" Videl picked up speed and started gaining on him while Bulma and Chi Chi cheered her on.  
  
"Yah GO VIDEL!" Chi Chi cried cheering in her opinion soon to be daughter- in-law.  
  
"Yah! Teach him a lesson Videl!" Bulma yelled as loud as she could. Vegeata cringed he had been standing right next to Bulma when she yelled.  
  
"Woman! Shut up!"  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up Veggie!"  
  
"I'll tell you to shut up if I want I am the king of all Saiyains! And for the last time don't call me VEGGIE!" Vegeata yelled losing his temper. Big mistake. Bulma whipped out the frying pan of terror and hit him on the head with it. Hard.  
  
"Don't you talk back to me mister!" Bulma growled at Vegeata who just turned away with a humph. Bulma smiled knowing that she won the argument. She turned back to watch Videl still chasing Roshi. She had been chasing him for 15 minutes now and didn't look the least bit tired.  
  
"Videl, don't be mad its not my fault your beautiful and I think about..I was the same way with Bulma and Chi Chi I mean eerr." Roshi panicked realizing his mistake.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi almost had steam coming out of their ears from anger.  
  
"Hey Bulma what do you say we give Videl a hand?"  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Chi Chi pulled out her frying pan of doom and joined Videl in her chase followed shortly by Bulma and her frying pan of terror. They weren't the only ones joining the chase though.  
  
Gohan was mad beyond belief first Roshi hit on his girlfriend then confesses he thought the same way about his mother. That was it he crossed the line. Gohan jumped in the chase and started throwing random small ki blasts Roshi.  
  
Vegeata was furious to find out that Roshi like Bulma that way. His Bulma! So he started chasing him as well easily keeping up with Gohan and Videl who were in the lead.  
  
"Hey Trunks why is everyone chasing Master Roshi?" Goten asked curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
" I don't know Goten. Lets catch up to them and find out." With that said Trunks started running after the group when they ran by Goten running behind him yelling.  
  
"Hey Trunks wait for me!"  
  
Videl amazingly managed to out run Gohan and Vegeata and everyone else and had a good lead on the determined bunch. Just as she was about to hit Roshi with the frying pan Gohan threw a ki blast not expecting her to move the last second in attempt to hit Roshi with the frying pan of torture. The ki blast hit Videl in the back. Even though it was very weak it still stung. She looked over her shoulder and saw Gohan panicking.  
  
" SON GOHAN! COME HERE!" she yelled turning around and running the opposite direction towards Gohan.  
  
"EEEP!" 'Oh no she used my last name I'm in for it now.' Gohan took off running the other direction Videl chasing him while the others were still chasing Roshi.  
  
'Ok Gohan think fast or she gonna catch you and you are going to be in big trouble. Oh I know!' Gohan stopped running and turned around Videl tried to stop suddenly but it didn't work and as she dug in feet in the ground trying to stop she slid right into Gohan's arms. Gohan held her gently in his arms and looked down and smiled at her. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss, then the famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You still mad at me Videl? I'm sorry." Videl sighed there was no way she could resist the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No Gohan I told you I can't stay mad you long. So that's where Goten learned to make puppy dog eyes so well, you taught him huh?"  
  
"Yah and now it comes back to haunt me I can't even say no when he makes that face."  
  
"Ok Gohan this is great and all but I still have to catch Roshi."  
  
"Yah your right lets go." Videl and Gohan took off chasing Roshi again. Videl again pulled out in the lead. 'I'll get you yet.' She thought as she gained speed once again.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere not too far away Goku stopped his training as everyone's ki at the reunion spiked.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what's up. I think I'll go see." Goku put two fingers to hi forehead and concentrated on the highest ki at the moment that just happened to be Roshi's. Goku disappeared and reappeared about a foot in front of Roshi.  
  
"What's going." Before Goku could finish he was ran over by the fleeing Master Roshi. Goku sat up off the ground only to be knocked over by Videl who was hot on Roshi's tail.  
  
"Sorry Goku!" Videl called as she continued chasing Roshi.  
  
"Uh Oh." Goku said as he sensed Chi Chi, Bulma, Gohan, Vegeata and Trunks and Goten's ki signatures coming up behind him. No sooner had he said this he put to two fingers on his head and instant transmission the second before they all went running by. He reappeared behind the group and started chasing them trying to catch up to Chi Chi and see what was going on.  
  
Everyone stooped the chase as the sound of a hovering helicopter could be heard. Gohan caught up to Videl and they starred at the sky. Videl looked up shocked to see that the helicopter had her face on the side of the helicopter.  
  
"Please don't be Sharpener. Please don't be Sharpener.Please don't be Sharpener.Please don't be Sharpener.Please don't be Sharpener." Videl silently chanted while Gohan chuckled. But he had to admit that Sharpener was getting really annoying.  
  
They returned they're attention to the helicopter waiting for someone to come out.  
  
Meanwhile someone was doing a lat minute check to make sure he got everything right.  
  
Sharpener opened his book How to Sneak Up on Someone for Dummies and turned to the chapter called So Hiding behind Things didn't work? Step one, purchase a Helicopter with person your sneaking up on face on it. Step two, hire pilot. Step three, tell him where to go. Step four, get in the helicopter before it leaves without you. Step five make sure you check to see that you have a parachute with a heart around the picture of the person your sneaking up on the parachute. Step six, make sure parachute works. Step seven jump out of plane. Step eight open parachute. Step nine, do not take off parachute until feet are on the ground. 'I am going to get up you this time Videl. That I am.' Sharpener jumped out of the helicopter and opened his parachute and began floating down to the ground.  
  
Videl watched wide eyed as Sharpener jumped out of the plane and opened his parachute. His parachute was what had shocked her. It was a red heart shaped parachute with a picture of her in the middle.  
  
"Videl I have found you at last!" Sharpener called as he descended closer to the ground.  
  
"Gohan get him down here right now, please." Videl said irritated. Sharpener was only 10 ft off the ground now.  
  
"But Videl."  
  
"NOW!" Videl half yelled getting impatient and couldn't wait till Sharpener got down there so she could teach him a lesson.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gohan said quickly and shot a ki blast at Sharpener's parachute putting a hole through it causing Sharpener to fall a whole 5ft.  
  
Sharpener scrambled out of the tangled harness and ran over to Videl. He threw his arms around Videl and hugged her.  
  
"Yah! I finally got my baby back!" Videl stood there fists clenched tightening by the second.  
  
"Sharpener get off me NOW!" Videl screamed in his ear. Sharpener just smiled and went to kiss Videl on the cheek before Videl could do anything Gohan grabbed the back of Sharpener shirt and pulled him away from Videl.  
  
"Will you leave Videl alone already!?!" Gohan yelled at Sharpener who was suspended in the air at the moment.  
  
"Why I know my baby loves me! She wouldn't want me to leave her alone. Isn't that right baby?" Sharpener asked trying to sound smooth well it came out as smooth as chunky milk.  
  
"Oh I can't stand it anymore! Everywhere Videl goes you somehow find her! Well I am going to take care of that problem right now!" Gohan leaned back then threw Sharpener over his shoulder as hard as he could, Sharpener went sailing through the air. Where he landed no one knew.  
  
" Finally! Thank you very much Gohan!" Videl jumped up and kissed him and then gave him a hug. "How about to celebrate we go see the new Sayiaman movie?"  
  
"Yah!" Gohan cheered excited since the movie was all about him anyways.  
  
Chi Chi smiled to herself while thinking. 'There is no way I am going to miss my little baby's first date! I better get to work.'  
  
******************************************************************* Well well well it seems that Gohan and Videl are going on their first date. Will the Zsenshi let them have some time alone? And what is Chi Chi planning? What will happens when Hercule finds out that Gohan is dating his little girl? Will Sharpener ever manage to successfully sneak up on Gohan and Videl? And will Roshi Survie? Read the next chapter and find out! Oh yah review!  
  
Later, DBZGirl 


	3. Important

Hey Guys,  
  
You know I promised myself that I would never post a authors note..and here I am writing one. Well the reason im writing this is ffn.net's new custom url policy. I'm changing my pen name from DBZGirl to Saiyia. So I just thought I would tell you guys.  
  
Also while I'm writing a authors note I would like to apologize for not updating. I had a bit of a writers block, but not anymore. So look out for updates and squeals and even new stories. I'm currently working on updates for all my fics and am writing some new stories and one shots as well.  
  
Oh yes and if I can help it this will be the last authors note I ever write let alone post. ^^  
  
Remember my new penname is Saiyia. Heh don't forget ok? Well even if you forget that's ok. Well I have to go work on some updates for my stories!  
  
Later, Saiyia 


	4. Important!

Oh joy its not a chapter it's a authors note...  
  
Sorry for the wait guys I have had a lot going on and well ^^; I haven't been able to find much time to sleep not a excuse but yeah its kind of hard to type while sleeping. Anyways I just thought I'd throw this Authors note out there because I am on and 4 day break and I plan on updating as much as I can and I'm trying to post some new stories at well. Thanks for dealing with the wait guys. I have a lot in store for you. Got some great stories coming up and I'm trying something new with one of them you'll have to let me know what you think once its posted. Bare with me ^^. I should have a update by tomorrow morning.  
  
Later,  
  
Saiyia 


End file.
